girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2012-02-27 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Wow, I'm with Tarvek on this one: what Gil did is pretty cool. Also, the look on DuPree's face right now is hilarious. It's a good thing Gil and Tarvek actually don't want a war, or Europa would be screwed... 04:28, February 27, 2012 (UTC) This reminded me of an old tune that once was very popular: [http://youtu.be/g6A6pMO_WKM I"m So Excited!]. I'm amazed that neither of the young studs nor Vole has taken notice of Bang's behavior.-- Billy Catringer 05:37, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Three cheers for the return of Zoing! —jdreyfuss 12:51, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hip-hip! Huzzah! Hip-hip! Huzzah! Hip-hip! Huzzah! -- Billy Catringer 13:43, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm a little worried about this- if this secret lab is where Punch and Judy are recovering as speculated, then Klaus already knows about it. HS Yuna 14:34, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Klaus said he knew about Punch and Judy but not necesarily where they were. I think this is not the same lab. My concern is if Punch and Judy join this merry band, how will they react to the presence of Vole? And he to them? AndyAB99 15:43, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I Think Punch and Judy are not in the secret lab, but Zoing is in it so maybe, also I Think that Punch and Judy could possibly defeat Zole Quite easily seeing how a tap on the head with a pipe wrench by a mere slip of a girl knocked him out. Agathahetrodyne 16:34, February 27, 2012 (UTC) : If you're calling Agatha a "mere slip of a girl", I'll have to ask you to step outside!' :'D AndyAB99 17:01, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't think this could be the lab with Punch and Judy in, because in there Gil had a messenger come and tell him that his father wanted to see him. If a messenger can find it, it can't be that secret. BTW I like the Mission-Impossible-style dangling from a cable, but with brass pulleys! Brrokk 17:02, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page Apparently they weren't at the lab at that point. In the last panelGil tells Wooster to go to the lab without him. So there's no evidence at that point as to whether Punch and Judy were in the secret lab, or in one of Gil's other labs. However, Gil later gave instructions regarding moving them to the hospital, so at that time they must have been in a place where other people could reach them. (Unless Punch and Judy were physically able to walk at that point).Windowseat 18:30, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I can say that this page didn't have anything of core interest. Well...Vole's still talking a lot of things that's making Bang's heart swoon and at least Zoing's back in the game. Really excited if Punch and Judy make a reappearance in the next page. Master 3x3lcior 09:37, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Slip of a girl was my idea of humor, i would bet for aggy to win against anyone we have seen so far. Agathahetrodyne 15:24, February 28, 2012 (UTC) : You did note the laughing emoticon ( ':'D ), didn't you? I was being humorous as well. AndyAB99 17:40, February 28, 2012 (UTC) : I don't know if Mr. Foglio is capable of drawing a girl in such a fashion that she would be called "a mere slip of a girl." Xelvonar 19:47, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm sure that some part of Klaus knows about Gil's secret lab. He knows himself, he knows sparks, and he knows Gil. I'm sure that Klaus has taken the time at some point to have every room on the ship measured, and notice that the square footage of known rooms doesn't add up to the right total. However, I think it's quite likely that Klaus is also strong enough to keep that knowledge away from the part of him that is collaborating with Lucrezia. Mskala 21:28, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Lucrezia can only get information like that from Klaus if she outright asks him. Slaver wasps really only enslave the victim, they don't force the victim to blurt out all their secret knowledge. Charlotte Eisenlöwe 23:45, February 28, 2012 (UTC)